


Dirty Flirting - A New Beginning

by PrettyFamousTyph



Series: Dirty Flirting [2]
Category: Famous in Love (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFamousTyph/pseuds/PrettyFamousTyph
Summary: 3 ans après les événements de "Dirty Flirting", Paige tente de reprendre sa vie en main, aller de l'avant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Cette fic est la suite de "Dirty Flirting". Comme il s'agit d'un nouveau chapitre dans la vie de Paige, j'ai préféré ne pas la mettre à la suite de l'autre.  
> J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que l'originale !

La vie de Paige commençait à reprendre sens. 3 ans après l'inimaginable, 3 ans après le pire jour de son existence, elle commençait à sortir la tête de l'eau. Elle tentait de garder contrôle de sa vie, de ne montrer à personne la tristesse qui la broyait de l’intérieur. Elle devait être forte. Pour ses amis, pour sa famille, pour sa fille. Elle le devait. 

Le monde d'Hollywood était loin derrière elle. Elle en avait fini des strass et des paillettes. Elle n'avait plus 20 ans. Vivre un évènement aussi tragique change une femme. Elle n'est plus la même aujourd'hui. 

Elle vit désormais à Paris, avec sa fille Jamie. Ses parents l'ont accompagnée et l’aident dans son quotidien. Cassie et Rainer viennent la voir aussi souvent que possible, même si ce dernier est très pris par sa carrière à Hollywood. 

Paige n'a pas abandonné le cinéma, non. Elle choisit tout simplement des rôles différents. Elle tourne beaucoup en Europe et est devenue une figure phare du cinéma d'auteur. Son interprétation à fleur de peau d'une ouvrière perdant la vue dans le dernier film des frères Dardennes a ébloui la critique. Elle avait manqué de peu le prix d'interprétation à Cannes, revenu alors à Léa Seydoux. Il existait entre les deux femmes une petite rivalité dû à leurs choix de rôles assez communs. Mais Paige n'avait rien contre elle, malgré ce que les médias relayaient. Apprendre que Ryan Murphy comptait tourner sa nouvelle saison de _Feud_ autour d'elles avait fait sourire Paige. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire depuis longtemps... 

Elle s'est même surprise à rire cette semaine, voyant son père offrir une panoplie de grimaces à Jamie. Elle pensait avoir même oublié savoir le faire. Mais le temps panse les blessures. Il n'y a certes pas un jour où elle ne pense pas à Jake, mais aujourd'hui les larmes ne lui montent plus automatiquement aux yeux dès que son visage lui revient à l'esprit. Son cœur ne se sert plus comme avant. Devait-elle culpabiliser de ressentir cela ? Elle en avait parlé à sa mère, qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Non, elle n'a pas à se sentir coupable d’avancer. Jake restera l'homme de sa vie, sa moitié. Mais elle peut, et elle doit, aller de l'avant. Se souvenir des bons moments passés et en construire de nouveaux. 

 

//

 

C'est un premier jour de tournage pour Paige, sur le nouveau film de Xavier Dolan. Elle interprète une jeune professeure qui vit une relation passionnelle et interdite avec l'un de ses élèves. Un rôle osé et sulfureux, que Paige a mis du temps à accepter. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à fuir devant la difficulté. 

Ce premier jour de travail marque l'occasion de pouvoir découvrir ses collègues, qu'ils soient acteurs ou techniciens. Elle avait déjà rencontré certains partenaires de jeu pendant la phase de casting, mais elle s'apprêtait maintenant à passer plus de 10h par jour en leur compagnie. Elle allait découvrir ces personnes sous un autre jour.

 - Hey Paige ! l'interpelle l'assistant réalisateur, suis-moi, je vais te faire faire le tour des locaux. 

Le jeune homme s'appelle Laurent. Ils communiquent entre le français et l’anglais, Paige n’étant pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec la langue de Molière. Laurent est un garçon simple et drôle. Il met de suite Paige à l’aise sur le plateau : elle se sent déjà chez elle. Elle ne peut aussi s’empêcher de remarquer combien il est beau jeune homme, avec ses cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés, ses yeux d’un noir profond et sa barbe naissante.  

Paige se surprend à penser d'une telle façon. Depuis Jake, elle n'avait plus tellement regardé les hommes de cette façon. Était-elle en train de l'oublier ? Non, elle doit arrêter de penser ainsi. Avancer ne veut pas dire oublier. 

 

// 

 - Alors comment s'est passé ce premier jour de tournage ? La questionne sa mère, à peine Paige est elle rentrée chez elle.

\- Très bien ! On a déjà tourné quelques scènes difficiles, mais l'ambiance sur le plateau était assez détendue, ça n’était pas trop pesant. Xavier est un vrai amour, il met tout le monde à l’aise.

\- Et tes autres collègues, ils sont sympas ?

\- Oui ! J'ai discuté avec beaucoup d'entre eux, et je connaissais déjà un certain nombre de techniciens avec qui j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de travailler… J'ai passé une grande partie de la journée avec un assistant du réalisateur, Laurent, qui m'a vraiment prise sous son aile, dit Paige, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tiens donc… Et il est beau ce Laurent ?

\- Maman !

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ! Répond sa mère en rigolant. Mais Paige, je suis contente pour toi, reprend-t-elle plus sérieusement. Tu es jeune, profite de ta vie. C'est tout ce qu'on souhaite ton père et moi. C’est tout ce que Jake aurait souhaité. 

Entendre sa mère évoquer aussi librement Jake surprend Paige. Son nom était presque devenu un tabou ces dernières années, chacun allant de ses manières détournées pour l’évoquer. Pourtant Paige n'a pas la boule au ventre qu'elle attendait en entendant ce prénom. Elle le sait, Jake n’aurait pas voulu qu'elle passe à côté de sa vie. 

 

// 

 

Cela fait maintenant 2 semaines que Paige travaille sur le film de Xavier Dolan, un tournage qu'elle avoue être éprouvant. Mais elle ne peut nier que la présence de Laurent sur le plateau la soulage. Il est toujours là pour la faire rire, la taquinant souvent mais sans jamais aller trop loin.

\- Paige ! l'interpelle Laurent, alors qu'elle s'apprête à quitter les studios, tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Enfin, tu sais, que je marche jusqu’à chez toi. Enfin avec toi ? Je sais bien que t’habites pas loin...

\- Oui, bien sûr ! lui répond Paige. Elle ne peut cependant que s’étonner de voir le beau jeune homme bafouiller et perdre ses mots. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. 

Sur le trajet, ils n'échangeront que quelques mots. Ils parlent de banalités, de la météo et d’émissions télé. Paige voit clairement que Laurent est nerveux, et qu'il tient à lui dire quelque chose.

\- Voilà, voilà... On arrive chez moi… dit Paige, tentant tant bien que mal de rallonger le moment.  

\- Paige… débute Laurent, prenant visiblement son courage à deux mains. Je voulais te demander… On s'entend bien tous les deux, non ? Est-ce que ça te dirait que, euh, je ne sais pas. Qu’on prenne un verre bientôt ? Ou que je t’invite à dîner ? Demain ?

\- J'adorerai ça, lui répond Paige, sans hésitation. Elle n'avait plus envie de réfléchir. Elle veut se laisser vivre. 

 

//  

 

Ça fait maintenant 1 mois que Paige et Laurent se voient régulièrement. Paige commence véritablement à s'attacher à lui. Laurent est doux, attentionné et drôle. Elle s'imagine même pouvoir le présenter bientôt à ses parents. Sa mère va l'adorer, elle en est sûre.  

Paige et Laurent sont dans l'appartement de ce dernier, revenus de leur déjeuner au restaurant. Sans que Paige ne sache vraiment comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés rapidement sur le canapé, où ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser. Paige se laissait aller à une certaine intimité avec Laurent, même s'ils n'avaient jusque-là jamais été très loin. Elle se sentait néanmoins assez à l'aise avec lui pour profiter de cet instant. Jusqu'au moment où elle sent la main de Laurent remonter le long de sa cuisse.

\- Attends, attends, dit Paige, s’éloignant un peu du beau jeune homme.

\- Excuse-moi… j'ai cru… enfin, désolé.  

\- Non, non, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tente de le rassurer Paige. C’est juste que… Je ne suis pas sûre d’être prête à ça pour le moment. Je n'ai jamais… Pas depuis, tu sais… 

Paige n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer son passé tragique à Laurent. Toute la planète se souvient de ce mariage dramatique. Elle et Jake était le couple le plus en vu d'Hollywood. Ce jour a traumatisé le monde entier.

\- Hey, regarde-moi, dit Laurent, d'une voix rassurante, tout en soulevant délicatement le menton de Paige du bout des doigts. On ne fera rien tant que tu n'es pas prête. J'attendrais. Je ne peux pas imaginer la douleur qui t'habites, mais je peux essayer de la comprendre. Et si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là. Si tu as juste besoin de temps, je te le laisserais. Je t’aime Paige. 

Cette déclaration surprend Paige. Elle n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de réfléchir à ses sentiments pour Laurent. L'aimait-elle aussi ? Elle n'était pas capable de le savoir à cet instant précis.

\- Je… commence Paige

\- Je n'attends rien en retour, affirme Laurent, tout en douceur. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.  

Sur ces mots, il l'embrasse sur le bout des lèvres. Paige ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait pour trouver un homme aussi patient, aussi compréhensif.  

\- Ce soir, je vois de la famille. Mon frère, Matthieu, vient nous voir avec sa femme et leur petit garçon. Ma mère sera là également. Elle vit en Australie depuis sa retraite, mais elle vient passer une semaine à Paris. Elle s'est apparemment encore entichée d'un garçon bien trop jeune pour elle, qu'elle veut nous présenter. Ça te dirait de venir ? Je ne t’oblige à rien. Mais ma famille est plutôt cool, ils ne te mettront pas dans l'embarras ni rien. 

Si la famille de Laurent est aussi sympathique que lui, elle n'a rien à craindre, elle le sait.

\- Bien sûr. Mes parents garderont Jamie. Je suis curieuse de voir à quoi ressemble toute ta famille ! 

 

// 

 

Après une longue séance d'essayage, Paige parvient enfin à se décider à porter une simple petite robe noire pour rencontrer la famille de Laurent. Il a beau lui avoir dit que ses vêtements n'avaient aucune importance, elle souhaite quand même faire bonne impression. Elle n'avait cependant pas voulu en faire de trop, ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous dans un restaurant chic, mais dans une pizzeria de quartier tenue par des amis de la mère de Laurent. Une pizzeria que la famille côtoie depuis des décennies. 

Laurent et Paige ne sont pas les premiers arrivés au restaurant. En entrant dans la salle, ils découvrent Matthieu, sa femme Eva et leur petit Lucas déjà là. Paige ne peut qu'être frappée par la ressemblance entre les deux frères. Matthieu fait un peu plus âgé que Laurent, sa courte barbe laissant apparaître quelques poils blancs. Ses yeux sont aussi profonds que ceux de son frère, même s'ils sont légèrement moins sombres. 

Laurent s'occupe de présenter sa petite amie à la famille de Matthieu, qui parvient à mettre Paige de suite à l'aise. Ils discutent avec Paige simplement, ne lui parlant pas comme à la star qu'elle est, mais juste comme à la jeune femme qui sort avec Laurent. Paige apprend que Matthieu est dentiste et Eva institutrice. Ils sont en couple depuis le lycée, ce qui ne peut que forcer l'admiration de Paige. Sous ses yeux, elle voit véritablement deux âmes sœurs.

\- Sinon, tu as déjà vu le nouvel amoureux de maman ? Demande Laurent à son frère. Où elle l'a encore trouvé celui-là ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de le rencontrer, mais elle m'en a longuement parlé, réponds Matthieu. C'est son coach sportif à Sydney... Elle m'a dit avoir bataillé pour le faire venir en France, il détesterait ce pays, en aurait de mauvais souvenirs... Il a un nom anglais. Peter, je crois.

\- Elle doit être sacrément attachée à lui pour avoir autant insisté, s'étonne Laurent. Ah, elle arrive ! 

Sur ces mots, tout le monde se retourne vers l'entrée. Paige remarque une belle femme d'une soixantaine d'années, suivie d'un élégant jeune homme, qui ne doit avoir que la moitié de son âge. Quelque chose dans son visage lui paraît néanmoins familier, sans qu'elle ne sache quoi véritablement. 

Le couple s'approche de la table alors que Paige ne peut détourner son visage de celui du nouvel arrivant. Lorsque leur regard se croise, Peter se fige sur place, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Paige s'approche de lui et un parfum qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien lui monte aux narines. Son cœur s'emballe. Elle scrute son regard et reconnaît ces yeux dans lesquels les siens se sont plongés plus d'un millier de fois. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle ne se sent pas bien. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle a la tête qui tourne, les mains moites.

\- Jake ?

C'est tout ce qu'elle parviendra à prononcer avant de s'effondrer au sol. 

 

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin la suite et fin des aventures de Paige.  
> Merci de m'avoir suivie dans ce voyage.  
> Joyeux Noël à tous.

Paige se réveille. Elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve. La lumière l'aveugle. Tout est blanc. Trop blanc. Une douleur intense lui traverse le crâne.

\- Hey Paige !

Elle sent quelqu'un lui serrer la main. Cette voix, elle la reconnait.

\- Laurent ?

\- Oui c'est moi, lui répond-il. Tu m'as fait tellement peur !

\- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Tu as fait un malaise, au restaurant. Tu te rappelles ? Ma mère venait d'arriver avec son nouveau copain.

Sur ces mots, le cœur de Paige s'emballe. Cet homme. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ressemblait-t-il tant à Jake ? Il n'avait qu'un frère, beaucoup plus jeune que lui, qu'elle connait bien. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens.

\- Où sont-ils ? Ta mère et… Peter ?

\- Ma mère est dehors, dans la salle d'attente. Mon frère est là aussi. Peter a dû partir précipitamment. Il avait l'air très inquiet pour toi, il a attendu que les secours arrivent avant de partir pour une urgence. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait... Paige, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu avais l'air très bien, et d'un coup ton visage s'est transformé. J'ai cru que tu venais de voir un fantôme !

\- Je ne sais pas Laurent... Je ne pourrai pas l'expliquer.

Laurent n'insiste pas. Il lui embrasse le front et restera auprès d'elle toute la nuit. 

 

// 

 

Paige tente tant bien que mal d'oublier les événements d'il y a 2 semaines. Elle a rencontré la mère de Laurent depuis, sans son petit ami qui n'était pas disponible. Paige n'a pas tenté d'en savoir plus sur lui, de découvrir pourquoi il avait eu cet effet là sur elle. Elle veut simplement oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Oublier comment son corps s'est tétanisé en le voyant. Oublier le regard de cet inconnu qui lui rappelait tant Jake. Oublier ce parfum qui la ramenait 3 ans en arrière, avant que sa vie ne se transforme à jamais. 

 

// 

 

Paige profite d'une après-midi au parc avec Jamie. Son rôle dans _Liaison secrète_ , le prochain film de Xavier Dolan, l'éprouve énormément. Les journées sont longues et éreintantes. Elle se demande si elle a eu raison de déjà signer pour un prochain film, qui a l’air tout aussi intense. Elle y jouera La Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest du _Magicien d'Oz_ , qui vit un amour surprenant avec Belle de _La Belle et la Bête_. Un crossover original qui l'a de suite séduite.   
En attendant, elle est heureuse d'avoir enfin une journée pour souffler, pour être auprès de sa fille qu'elle ne voit que trop peu. 

Alors qu'elle recoiffe Jamie assise sur ses genoux, Paige ne s'aperçoit pas de l'homme qui se tient à côté d'elle.

\- Paige, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle se fige. Cette voix. Elle se retourne. Peter ? (ou…  _Jake_  ?)

\- Qui... qui êtes-vous ?

\- Paige, tu sais qui je suis. N'ai pas peur. Je veux juste te parler. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Viens à cette adresse ce soir, à 8h.

Il lui tend une carte de visite d'un hôtel. Au dos "chambre 45". 

Paige ne sait que dire. Elle n'ose rien faire. Pas avec Jamie dans les bras. Elle prend la carte.

\- Elle... elle est magnifique, dira simplement l'homme en regardant Jamie, puis finira par partir.

Paige sent la nausée lui saisir l'estomac. 

 

// 

 

Paige se tient devant la chambre d'hôtel depuis 30 min. Elle se revoit 8 ans auparavant, quand elle se tenait devant chez Jake, prête à lui avouer ses sentiments. Qu'est-elle en train de faire ? Qui se rend ainsi dans la chambre d'hôtel d'un inconnu ? Elle n'arrive pas à savoir exactement ce qui a guidé ses pas. L'espoir peut-être. L'espoir de l'impossible. 

Elle tape à la porte. 1 fois, 2 fois, 3 fois. 

La porte s'ouvre. Derrière, Peter, vêtu d'une seule serviette autour de la taille, le torse encore humide de la douche de laquelle il vient de sortir.

\- Excuse-moi, tu es un peu en avance. Je... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller. Entre. J'arrive.

Il retourne dans la salle de bain. 

Paige, elle, est restée figée. La beauté de cet homme l'a pétrifiée. Elle ne comprend pas le pouvoir de que cet homme a sur elle. Elle l'impression de sortir d'un coma de 3 ans. De revivre après 3 années qui se sont écoulées devant ses yeux et dont elle n’était que spectatrice. 3 ans depuis Jake...  

Elle s'installe dans un fauteuil. Elle tremble comme une feuille. Elle ne comprend plus rien. Elle a seulement l'intuition que sa vie ne sera plus la même après cette soirée. 

Peter ressort de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une simple chemise à carreaux et d'un jean. Il est magnifique.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demande-il hésitant

\- Non, répond fermement Paige. Je veux savoir. Comprendre. Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi... pourquoi vous lui ressemblez autant ?

\- Paige, répond l'homme en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Paige, c'est moi. Jake. Ton Jake.

\- C'est impossible ! Paige a les larmes aux yeux. Je l'ai vu. Mourir. Il était dans mes bras.

\- Paige... Laisse-moi t'expliquer... Jake, oui Jake est mort, si l'on peut dire, le jour de notre mariage. Je ne suis plus lui depuis ce jour-là. Je suis devenu Peter Davis. J'ai dû changer d'identité. Pour me protéger. Pour te protéger. Pour protéger notre fille, dont je n'ai découvert l'existence que dans les journaux...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je... Ça va te paraître difficile à comprendre. Difficile à accepter. Mais j'ai été approché par le FBI à la fin de l'université. Ils voulaient... ils voulaient démanteler un réseau de prostitution qui sévissait à Hollywood, mené par une certaine Shauna S. Avec mon pied dans le monde de la réalisation et mon amitié avec... toi, ils pensaient que j'étais le candidat idéal pour les aider. J'ai accepté. Mais j'ai découvert des choses, des choses horribles Paige. Pire que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. J'étais trop impliqué, j'étais allé trop loin. J'ai aussi été trop imprudent. Shauna était sur mes traces. Elle n'allait pas tarder à me démasquer. Le FBI voulait me protéger. Et pour cela, il fallait que je meurs.

\- Mais… et Cindy ?

\- Mon histoire avec Cindy était véritable. Elle a fini par savoir pour mon travail avec le FBI quand je sortais encore avec elle. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle a voulu m’aider. Nous aider à faire tomber cette gangrène qui pourrit Hollywood. Mais notre rupture s'est faite comme tu le sais. Parce que je t’aimais. Le FBI, elle et moi étions d'accord pour utiliser la fin de notre histoire comme moyen de me tuer. De nous mettre en sécurité. J’étais mort, elle, elle est officiellement en prison. En réalité, elle a également changé d'identité. Je crois qu'elle a refait sa vie au Mexique. Elle aussi a eu le droit à une restructuration faciale.

\- Jake… c’était le jour de notre mariage.

\- Je sais Paige… J'y étais au départ totalement opposé. Mais le FBI m'a convaincu que c’était pour le mieux. Qu'il y aurait là un maximum de témoins. Que ma mort ne ferait aucun doute... Paige, si tu savais combien je m’en veux. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Te causer cette peine valait sans doute mieux que de te mettre en danger. S'il t’était arrivé quoique ce soit par ma faute… Je ne peux même pas me l’imaginer. 

Paige est abasourdie par tout ce qu'elle apprend. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Tout cela semble si absurde. Si irréel.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là Jake ? Pourquoi nous sommes-nous retrouvés ?

\- Je crois... Je crois que c'est le destin Paige. Mon histoire avec Michelle, la mère de Laurent, s'est faite naturellement. Je ne voulais pas venir sur Paris, parce que je savais que tu t'y trouvais. Mais j'ai fini par céder. Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'on tombe l'un sur l'autre ? Quelle était la probabilité que tu puisses sortir avec son fils ?

Paige ne sait quoi répondre.

\- Mais... Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit des âmes sœurs Paige, continue Jake. Quoiqu'il arrive, elles finissent toujours par se retrouver.

Sur ces mots, Paige saisit le visage de Jake entre ses mains. Un visage si différent, mais pourtant si familier. Son regard malicieux, celui duquel elle est tombée amoureuse, est toujours là. 

Elle l'embrasse. Elle retourne plus d'une décennie en arrière quand ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Tout est pareil. Mais tout est différent. Elle ne pense plus à rien, ne veut plus penser à rien. 

 Jake l'enlace de ses bras puissants et la soulève. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il la mène jusqu'au lit et l'y dépose délicatement. 

 

Paige passera sa meilleure nuit depuis 3 ans. 

 

 

// 

 

Au réveil, Paige ne trouvera qu'un lit vide. Jake a tout de même laissé un mot, expliquant avoir eu une urgence et qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard.  

À son retour chez elle, Paige découvre Laurent sur le pas de sa porte. Laurent. Elle l'avait oublié. La culpabilité commence à lui serrer le cœur. Il ne méritait rien de tout ça.

\- Paige ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! J'ai appelé ta mère qui m'a dit que tu n'étais pas rentrée de la nuit. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Laurent... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'expliquer, c'est compliqué, lui réponds simplement Paige en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

\- Et bien, explique-moi, lui répond de manière étonnamment ferme Laurent.

\- Je... je ne peux pas.

\- Paige... Je te laisse du temps. Je ne peux pas comprendre la douleur dans laquelle tu vis. J'essaie de te laisser de l'espace. Je sais que je ne le remplacerai jamais. C'était l'homme de ta vie. Le père de ta fille. Mais je t'aime Paige. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi. Tu parais heureuse, puis tu me repousses. Tu disparais une nuit entière, et même tes parents ne savent pas où tu te trouves. Et tu t'étais évanouie en voyant le copain de ma mère la dernière fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il te connaissait. Il avait l'air surpris de te voir. Paige, qui est-il ?

\- Je... je vais tout t'expliquer. Enfin essayer, lui réponds Paige, la voix hésitante. Laisse-moi le temps d'une douche. De me changer.

En réalité, Paige n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle va pouvoir lui dire. Comment expliquer une histoire aussi folle ? Et qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire pour elle et Laurent ? Pour elle et Jake ?  

Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. 

 

// 

 

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle retrouve Laurent en train de faire les cents pas. Il a l'air furieux. Elle ne l'a jamais vu comme ça.

\- Où est-il ? lui demande-t-il, la colère dans les yeux.

Paige est perdue.

\- Qui ?

\- Ne joue pas l'ignorante ! s'écrie Laurent. Jake ! Ou Peter. C'était lui, c'est ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Laurent donne violemment à Paige son propre téléphone. Elle l'avait laissé sur la table du salon en allant prendre sa douche. 

Elle y découvre 3 appels manqués d'un numéro inconnu, et un sms :

 _Le FBI a eu des infos. Ne retourne surtout pas voir Laurent. C'est grave._ _  
_ _Jake_

Paige n'a même pas le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'elle vient de lire, qu'elle entend Laurent rire. Un rire terrifiant.

\- Je t'aimais Paige. Je t'aime toujours, vraiment. Shauna était persuadée que Jake n'était pas mort. Je la prenais pour une folle. J'ai accepté de me rapprocher de toi, si jamais il venait à te contacter. Mais je pensais que ça ne mènerait à rien. Et puis j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de toi. Je pensais que Jake était du passé. Qu'on pourrait s'aimer. Former une famille. Toi, moi et ta fille... Mais non, Shauna avait raison. Il était planqué depuis le début. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Paige ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? 

Paige est tétanisée. Laurent. De mèche avec Shauna. Celle qui avait menée Jake à simuler sa propre mort.

\- Je suis désolé Paige. Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu en sais beaucoup trop.

Paige voit alors Laurent saisir un pistolet. Une arme qu'il avait à l'arrière de son pantalon. Il la pointe vers elle, la main tremblante, les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Crois-moi, je ne veux rien de ça Paige. C'est à cause de lui. Sans lui, on aurait été heureux. J'acceptais même de passer derrière lui dans ton cœur. D'être le second choix. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il revienne.

La vie de Paige défile devant ses yeux. Ses parents. Ses amis. Cassie, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps. Jake. Jamie. Mon dieu, Jamie. Elle ne pense plus qu'à elle, et ferme les yeux, en attendant son destin la frapper. 

D'un coup, elle attend sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir violemment. Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle voit Laurent se retourner. Jake est là. Il saute sur Laurent, et les deux hommes commencent à se battre. 

Paige assiste impuissante à la scène d'une violence inouïe qui se joue devant elle. Les coups de poings s'enchaînent, les meubles sont détruits, du sang coule. Et puis d'un coup, plus rien. Jake se relève. Laurent est au sol. Il ne bouge plus. Paige comprend que sa tête a heurté un recoin de sa table basse. Un coup fatal. 

 Jake saisit Paige dans ses bras, et l'enlace de tout son corps. Il est soulagé d'être arrivé à temps.

\- C'est fini maintenant. Je suis là. N'ai plus peur, lui dit Jake d'une voix rassurante.

Sauf que rien n'était fini. Malheureusement. 

Un bang se fait entendre. Jake tombe sur ses genoux.  

Laurent, avant de rendre son dernier souffle, était parvenu à se saisir de son pistolet, tombé près de lui. Dans un dernier effort, il avait appuyé sur la gâchette. 

\- Non ! crie de douleur Paige. 

Elle saisit le visage de Jake entre ses mains. Comme elle l'avait fait le jour de leur mariage.

\- Non reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi je t'en supplie.

\- Je... je t'aime. Je... je t'aimerai toujours. J'ai pu te voir de nouveau, je ne pensais pas avoir cette chance, parvient à dire Jake, entre la vie et la mort.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça ! supplie Paige. Ce n'est pas fini. On va être heureux. Toi, moi et Jamie. On aura peut-être même d’autres enfants. Un frère ou une sœur pour Jamie ? Jake, je ne peux pas te perdre. Pas de nouveau. Pas déjà.

Paige l'embrasse, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- J'ai pu voir Jamie, notre fille. Elle est magnifique. Tu lui diras que je l'aime.

Il s'agira des derniers mots de Jake. À jamais. 

 

//  

 

**26 ANS PLUS TARD**

 

Paris vit un Noël enneigé. Paige observe les flacons tomber par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. 

Ça fait longtemps que Paige n'était plus venue dans la capitale française. Mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer les fêtes avec Jamie et sa fiancée. 

Paige avait mis le cinéma de côté. Après Jake, après Laurent, après...  _tout_ , elle avait choisi de changer de vie. Elle avait fait le tour du monde, œuvrant auprès d'ONG. L'enfance de Jamie a été riche, nourrie d'une centaine de cultures. Jamie était néanmoins retournée vivre à Paris pour ses études universitaires, où elle avait rencontré Alice, qui partage aujourd'hui sa vie. 

Paige a tenté pendant 26 ans de mettre son passé derrière elle. La mort de Laurent avait beaucoup fait parler dans les médias. Le FBI avait néanmoins couvert les vraies raisons de son décès. Shauna, elle, avait été arrêtée peu de temps après ça. Personne n'a jamais su que Peter était Jake. 

Paige vit avec ce secret en elle. Beaucoup de journalistes l'avaient contactée, afin d'en savoir davantage sur cette mystérieuse histoire. Après tout, elle semblait maudite : après son mari, c'était son nouvel amant qui était mort devant ses yeux.

Garder ce secret lui pesait. Énormément. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à en parler à sa propre fille. Jamie sentait que sa mère lui cachait des choses. Plus d'une fois, des disputes avaient explosé entre les deux, notamment lors de l'adolescence de Jamie. Elle voulait comprendre. Savoir ce que sa mère lui cachait. Pourquoi elle n'avait jamais eu l'air véritablement heureuse.  
Mais Paige ne pouvait lui expliquer. Elle n'avait pas la force. Pas la force d'avouer à sa fille que son sourire lui broyait le cœur. Un sourire qu'elle tenait de son père. Pas la force de lui avouer que les derniers mots de Jake ont été pour elle. Pas la force de lui avouer que son père était mort par deux fois devant ses yeux. 

En devenant adulte, Jamie a tout de même accepté de laisser tout ça de côté. Sa mère lui parlera, un jour, si elle le veut. Elle ne veut pas la forcer. 

 

Hier, à veille de Noël, Jamie avait annoncé à sa mère que sa compagne et elle allaient entreprendre des démarches pour adopter. L'idée d'avoir un petit-fils ou une petite-fille avait rempli de joie le cœur de Paige. 

Elle n'avait cependant pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. L'idée de continuer à cacher son passé, de continuer à mentir, la torturait de l'intérieur. Sa fille méritait de connaître la vérité. Son petit-enfant à venir également. 

Paige saisit son manteau, et retire une carte de visite se trouvant dans la poche droite. Cette carte de visite lui avait été donnée il y a une semaine par une jeune auteure française qui était venue la voir. Elle voulait permettre à Paige de raconter son histoire dans une biographie. Paige n'en avait sur le moment rien pensé. Mais peut-être qu'il était temps. 

Elle prend alors son téléphone et compose le numéro se trouvant sur la carte.

\- Allô ? Tiphaine ? C'est Paige. Je suis désolée de vous déranger le jour de Noël, vous devez être en famille... Je voulais juste... Juste vous dire que j'accepte. J'accepte votre proposition. Je suis prête. Il est temps que le monde sache enfin la vraie histoire de Paige Townsen.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
